Evening Dance of the Moonlit Blossom
by Rita S. Rin
Summary: Sakura dreams to be the first medic nin who becomes ANBU Captain. After a rough childhood, she doesn't want anything to do with a certain Uchiha with a huge ego. She instead trains to complete her dream though everyone except her friends deem her too weak
1. Chapter 1

- - - Evening Dance of the Moonlit Blossom - - -

Rita S. Rin

**Disclaimer**: I claim nothing except insanity and the insignificant workings of my mind and thoughts… Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of someone being brutally beaten was heard throughout the neighborhood as well as screaming and yelling. None of the residents took any notice as to the source of the noise for they all knew that the owner of the house was not to be messed with unless you wish death upon yourself and others.

Another sound reverberated throughout the household as a young girl went sailing clear across the room and very painfully into a wall, hitting her back and crying out in pain before sliding to the floor. Blood and bruises covered her from head to toe and what wasn't bruised was broken. The child was heaped in a pile upon the floor, unmoving for fear it would bring more pain and punishment.

Lying in an ungraceful, bloody heap on the ground the girl waited to see if any more punishment would be served for the day. As minutes passed by and blood seeped out, nothing was heard then all of the sudden the sound of a couple beer bottles dully hitting the floor was heard as a drunken adult stood and shuffled to the medicine cabinet. Opening it up, the adult reached in and pulled out several pills. Gulping them down, the adult then straightened and walked over to a door before disappearing behind it with a violent slamming.

Hours passed and nothing more then the sharp, painful gasping breaths of the child was heard. The young girl waited some more then picked herself up, moved to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She stripped herself of all her bloodied clothes and deposited them on the floor before stepping into the steamy shower.

Washing away all the caked on blood she started to relax in the water's warmth. Once she had finished, she quickly turned it off and dried before examining herself for broken bones. She had a broken wrist, three broken fingers, a dislocated shoulder, and a bruised back due to the hard hit she took to the wall. None of the damage was new to her though, this type of beating given to her on an almost daily basis now. Searching the medicine cabinet like the adult before her, she went through the first aid kit and found bandages and some pain reliever. Swallowing the pain reliever, she set to work on setting the broken bones and healing most of her wounds with such calm, it was unnatural for a child of her age. Once finished, she cleaned up her mess and dragged herself toward her bedroom where she promptly entered the vast realm of both dreams and nightmares.

**  
**

* * *

T.B.C. 

That is one page down in the book of chapters I have left to go. . .  
If you liked it, please review and stay tuned in for more to come. . . If you didn't like it then why are you still here, just flame my story and me or leave.  
I hoped you enjoy my story and I promised to try to update regularly.

OH YEAH!...One more thing if you think you know the identity of the young girl then tell me in a review.

Rita S.


	2. Chapter 2

**-- Evening Dance of the Moonlit Blossom --**

**Rita S. Rin**

**Disclaimer:** I claim nothing except insanity and the insignificant workings of my mind and thoughts… Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Recap-**

Swallowing the pain reliever, she set to work on setting the broken bones and healing most of her wounds with such calm, it was unnatural for a child of her age. Once finished, she cleaned up her mess and dragged herself towards her bedroom where she promptly entered the vast realm of both dreams and nightmares.

**Chapter-1**

Just outside the window in the young girl's room, unknowingly to her there was someone watching her. The person just happened to have been a ninja that just returned from a mission when walking down a road only to hear someone being beaten. The ninja decided to take a quick look and see what was going on and got there at the time the young girl went sailing into the wall.

The ninja who happened to be a chunin, perched himself on a tree branch right outside a window and was about to look more deeply into the matter when a deathly pale, underweight child half dragged and half limped into the room and flopped on the bed. The silver-haired chunin snuck in the room through the window and checked the vital signs of the girl.

She was just barely surviving and she was severely malnourished if he was to go by what he knew. Picking her up very carefully so as to not cause any more damage, he went as fast as he could to the hospital to see if they could do anything for the girl. While transporting the girl though, she started to stir as if she was waking up only to snuggle into the warmth of the chunin's back.

Upon arriving at the clinic, the silver-haired chunin looked around the lobby and was not surprised to find very little people here. Walking up to the desk, he waited for someone to come and help him. He did not have to wait long though, for a blonde doctor entered and came to help him.

"Konichiwa, Kakashi-san, might I say I didn't expect to find you here at this hour," said the blonde doctor happy to finally have someone to talk to "what might I ask brings you here at this late hour?"

"Konichiwa, Sanji-san, I have a young girl with me who, from what I can tell, needs some hospitalization." Kakashi said as he turned around to show the doctor the girl clinging to the back of his shirt.

The doctor took one look at her and said "Well I can certainly try my best with healing her injuries and checking her over for anything else." before prying her from Kakashi and walking down the halls of the hospital into a room. Once in the room he placed her in the only other unoccupied bed in the room, the other bed containing a small boy with golden blonde hair and three whisker-like markings on his checks. After he put the girl down, he paged two nurses to come and help him with the child.

**--**

"Kakashi-san, I've just finished checking over her and she was doing pretty badly despite some obvious signs of an amateur attempt to heal her, but she is stable now and should wake up in a couple of hours."

"Thank you very much Sanji-san. I should leave now and report to the Hokage." Kakashi stood and made as if to leave the building when the doctor stopped him.

"Kakashi, do you know of any relatives of the child whom I can contact?"

"No, I'm sorry Sanji-san but I do not." And with that, said Kakashi turned and left.

**--**

A quiet click sounded as the door to the room shut. A blonde about the same age as her inhabited the room in which the pinkette was currently residing in also. The nurse who had just been in the room had been checking on a pink haired child who just arrived that morning and a blonde boy as well. The pink haired child had been sleeping since she came in and everyone was waiting for when she would wake up.

The door once again opened but revealed a group of several people instead of the regular nurse. The group consisted of the Hokage, a silver haired chunin named Kakashi, Sanji, a petite young jounin with caramel colored locks and fiery emerald eyes, and a middle-aged woman with hair the color of brunt honey. The group walked in and surrounded the sleeping pinkette before commencing to talk about the said child.

"Yes, the report I filed was accurate, Hokage-sama," said Kakashi who was now clean and much more wake and aware. "I got there just in time to see her beaten across the room into a wall by who I am assuming to be her father."

"You lie. Her father is the kindest, gentlest men I know." Spoke the young women in a heated whisper.

"I will arrange for the matter to be looked into and until then may I suggest that the child stay with Takure-san at her place." The Hokage said in a finalizing tone, looking at the two.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The two murmured, dejectedly.

"Is that all right with you Seku?" the Hokage glanced at the female jounin questioningly while the others looked hoping for a no to be the answer.

"I'm sure Ryo-kun will be alright with it." Said the blushing caramel haired female.

"Alright then, it is settled. Sakura shall stay with Seku and Ryo until this matter is settled." The Hokage then glanced at the young child before walking over to young the young blonde boy who seemed to have awoken sometime during the conversation.

"You will pay for this Kakashi and so will you as well Seku for taking away my daughter." The middle-aged women glared at the two before walking out the door.

Kakashi looked up from the young girl at Sakura's mother as she left before turning back to the remnants of the same group. Seku was staring sadly at the doorway as she murmured something under her breath to the leaving woman.

Turning back to Kakashi, Seku smiled and said as she glanced at Sakura, "Well looks like I get to chill out with this little cutey for a little while. I better go and get a space ready and explain it to Ryo before I have to take her." She turned to leave and was about to day goodbye to the occupants of the room when a noise came from the corner of the room.

"What was that Kakashi?"

"So it's true?"

"So what's true, Kakashi?"

"That you guys are getting married?"

"Yes. The wedding is at the end of the month."

"Have you sent out invitations yet?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't invited then, I guess?"

"No, and you know why Kakashi. Now please... just please, Kakashi. I must be going." Seku said before walking solemnly out of the room.

The Hokage had left a while ago after Naruto had fallen back asleep, leaving Kakashi and the two sleeping children in the room alone. Kakashi stood beside Sakura's bed clutching at the sheets with his eyes misty as a solemn mood set over the room. Unclenching his hand, he smoothed out the bed sheet and walked out but not before a tear slipped out and landed on the sheet of Sakura's bed.

**--**

**T.B.C.**

_So turns out that Kakashi and Seku have a bit of history. Well to bad history always was my worst subject._

_Anywayz sorry about the super long time of not updating. It's just that everything just deemed it necessary to throw all this drama and crap into my life along with some majorly unneeded writer's block, so I was kind of hurting. Today I finally got some inspiration and decided to type up at least one chapter for you guys and update since you guys rock so much._

_Well review and stick around for later chapters if you want to see what's going on with Kakashi and Seku. I don't know when I will update next but I am going to try to work on getting chapters up faster. So until next time…_

_Your crappy excuse of a FanFic author,_

_**Rita S.**_


End file.
